


Ein regnerischer Tag

by Leseguenni



Category: SOKO Stuttgart
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leseguenni/pseuds/Leseguenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selmas Arbeitsweg gestaltet sich deutlich anders als geplant. Das hat Folgen für den weiteren Tagesverlauf. Schließlich bleibt keine gute Tat ungestraft, oder vielleicht doch? <br/>spielt zwei Tage nach "Rapunzel" Selmas Einstiegsfolge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein regnerischer Tag

**Author's Note:**

> 1.: Ao3 zerschießt möglicherweise die Formatierung, keine Ahnung warum.   
> 2.: Das hier ist meine erste längere FF zu SOKO Stuttgart.   
> 3.: Meine Schwäbischkenntnisse halten sich in engen Grenzen.

Ein regnerischer Tag  
  
Als Selma sich an diesem Morgen hektisch ihr Fahrrad schnappte hätte sie eigentlich ahnen können, dass auch der restliche Tag nicht so verlaufen würde wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Es fing damit an, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht hatte zur Arbeit radeln wollen. Dafür war es zwar durchaus warm genug, aber nachts hatte es geregnet und so wie der Himmel aussah würde es das später wieder tun.   
  
Mit ihrem Auto stimmte aber eindeutig etwas nicht. Also hatte sie sich doch nicht geirrt, Sie hatte schon gestern abend das Gefühl gehabt, dass da nicht alles so klang wie es sollte. Dieses Gefühl war zur Gewissheit geworden, als sie den Motor heute morgen gestartet hatte. Und wenn der Rest der Welt sie für paranoid erklärte. Da war irgend was nicht in Ordnung unter der Motorhaube. Daher hatte sie das Auto notgedrungen stehengelassen und sich auf's Fahrrad geschwungen. Der Weg querfeldein war um einiges kürzer als die Strecke über die Landstraße. Sie würde es also hoffentlich trotzdem rechtzeitig ins Präsidium schaffen.   
  
Nachdem sie sich den einzig wirklich steilen Berg auf ihrer Strecke knapp zur Hälfte hochgekämpft hatte, stieg sie genervt ab. Nach dem Regen war der Feldweg stark aufgeweicht und für diese Art von Anstrengung war sie momentan eindeutig nicht genug im Training. Als absehbar war, dass sie die Stelle im Polizeipräsidium bekommen würde, hatte sie überlegt wieder in die Stadt zu ziehen. Letztlich hatte sie sich dagegen entschieden. Sie brauchte wenigstens ein paar Stunden am Tag relative Ruhe um sich herum. Und die gab es nun mal nur hier am Rande der Zivilisation wie Jo stirnrunzelnd kommentierte nachdem er ihre Adresse gelesen hatte. Sie fand das zwar reichlich übertrieben, behielt das aber wohlweislich für sich.   
  
Sie seufzte. Sie hatte sich auf die neue Stelle gefreut. Der Fakt dass Kaiser in der Nähe war hatte ihre Eltern einigermaßen beruhigt. Sie würden also hoffentlich aufhören ihr Vorträge darüber zu halten wie gefährlich man doch als Polizistin lebte. Nun gut, zumindest dieser Teil ihrer Hoffnung würde sich wohl tatsächlich erfüllen; aber sonst? Nachdem was Kaiser ihr über das Team der SOKO erzählt hatte, hatte sie sich darauf gefreut mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Zugegeben, wirklich viel war es nicht gewesen. Aber sie hatte gehofft dass es in Ordnung sein würde, dass sie war wie sie war, einschließlich Spezialohren. Aber bisher fühlte sie sich mehr wie eine Art Fremdkörper mit dem man notgedrungen zurechtkommen musste. Besonders bei Martina hatte sie das Gefühl, dass diese sie eigentlich weit weg wünschte. Das irritierte sie vor allem deshalb, weil die Frau ansonsten scheinbar mit sämtlichen Leuten in ihrer Umgebung gut auskam. Das schloss so verschiedene Leute ein wie etwa die ziemlich steife Gerichtsmedizinerin die sie gestern kurz kennengelernt hatte, aber eben auch Jo.   
  
Soweit Selma das nach so kurzer Zeit beurteilen konnte hatte der Mann zwar sicher nicht den falschen Beruf ergriffen, aber was sie von ihm halten konnte war ihr noch nicht klar.   
Vor allem bei ihm waren ihre ausgeprägten Hörfähigkeiten auf Misstrauen gestoßen.  Außerdem schien er ein Problem mit ihrer Herkunft zu haben. Nun, für letzteres konnte sie nichts. Was ihre Ohren anging, so hatte sie an ihrem letzten Arbeitsplatz beschlossen damit zumindest anfangs hinter dem Berg zu halten. Das war ihr später von einigen Kollegen eindeutig übel genommen worden. Daher hatte sie beschlossen diesmal von Anfang an mit offenen Karten zu spielen. Ob das die bessere Entscheidung war würde sich zeigen müssen. Im Bezug auf Jo hatte sie beschlossen fürs erste nicht alles ernst zu nehmen was der so den ganzen Tag vom Stapel ließ. Die Kollegenschienen das so zu fandhaben, und für ihn selbst galt das im Bezug au seine Mitmenschen vermutlich auch. Trotzdem eine gewisse Unsicherheit ihm gegenüber konnte sie nicht abschütteln.   
  
  
Blieb Rico. Er war mit etwas Abstand der jüngste im Team. Vor allem aber schien er zu Computern ein deutlich besseres Verhältnis zu haben als zu anderen Menschen. Mit ihm ein Gespräch zu führen, bei dem nicht nur sie die Fragen stellt und seine Antworten mehr als fünf Silben hatten schien eine echte Herausforderung zu sein. Allerdings war ihr aufgefallen, dass das nicht nur ihr so ging. Die Kollegen schienen sich daran gewöhnt zu haben. Wirklich zu stören schien es jedenfalls niemanden.   
   
Und damit wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu Martina. Als sie sich beworben hatte, waren mehrere Stellen neue zu besetzen gewesen. Nach einer Bemerkung von ihm war Selma sich sicher, dass Kaiser von ihren teilweise unangenehmen Erfahrungen im LKA wusste. Die Gerüchteküche funktionierte bei der Polizei schließlich so gut wie in allen anderen größeren Betrieben. Außerdem hatte sie den Verdacht dass ihre Eltern ihm einiges erzählt hatten. Kaiser hatte angedeutet dass er ihr unter anderem genau deshalb die Stelle im SOK-Team gegeben hatte. Er schien Martina schon lange, und wohl auch recht gut zu kennen. Und abgesehen von ihrem ablehnenden Verhalten ihr selbst gegenüber deckte sich das was sie bisher beobachten konnte auch mit dem wie er sie beschrieben hatte.  
  
Selma seufzte innerlich. Als Martina ihr vorgestern abend das Du angeboten hatte, hatte sie gehofft die Frau wäre einfach nur vorsichtig gegenüber Fremden. Aber gestern hatte sie nach wie vor das Gefühl gehabt dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Leider hatte sie bis jetzt keine Idee wie sie ihre neue Chefin darauf ansprechen konnte. Martina war ihr gegenüber ja nicht wirklich unfreundlich. Aber irgendetwas würde sie sich einfallen lassen müssen undzwar möglichst bald. Denn so wie es jetzt war war es unangenehm und auf di Dauer wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich anstrengend.   
  
  
Endlich oben angekommen bestieg sie einigermaßen geschafft wieder ihr Fahrrad. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass sie immer noch gut in der Zeit lag. Normalerweise schien es keinen wirklich festen Arbeitsanfang zu geben. Das kannte sie schon. Oft genug begann die Arbeit ja auch morgens nicht im Präsidium sondern am Tatort oder es lagen Befragungen von Zeugen an. Aber Martina hatte gestern extra angesagt, dass heute bitte alle um acht zur Teambesprechung da sein sollten. Das müsste sie trotz des verspäteten Starts und der Verzögerung am Berg noch schaffen. Wenn sie großes Glück hatte, konnte sie vor der Besprechung sogar noch einen Termin mit der Autowerkstatt ausmachen.   
  
Während sie sich die andere Seite des Berges herunterrollen ließ sog sie zufrieden die noch regenfrische Luft ein. Deutlich konnte sie den Geruch von gemähtem Gras wahrnehmen. Wo der genau herkam konnte sie allerdings nicht ausmachen. Von der Wiese neben ihr mit Sicherheit nicht. Dort stand das Gras nämlich ungefähr hüfthoch.  
  
Plötzlich war sie sich sicher von irgendwoher ein leises Weinen zu hören. Vorsichtig versuchte siezu bremsen, was auf dem matschigen Abhang gar nicht so einfach war. Schließlich gelang es ihr aber das Fahrrad zum Stehen zu bringen. somit konnte sie sich jetzt komplett auf die Geräusche ihrer Umgebung konzentrieren. Tatsächlich, Da weinte ein Kind. Zu sehen war von hier aus allerdings niemand. Sie holte gerade Luft um zu rufen, als ihr einfiel, dass das Kind mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht ihre Hörfähigkeiten besaß und deshalb davon wohl gar nichts mitbekommen würde. Sie lauschte noch einen Moment ob vielleicht noch jemand anderes zu hören war. Aber da war niemand.   
  
Da es hier weit und breit keinen Baum zum Anlehnen gab und sie ihr Rad ja nun Schlecht auf dem noch dazu matschigen Feldweg liegen lassen konnte, zog sie es notgedrungen durch die Wiese hinter sich her. Da sie von hier aus niemanden sehen konnte musste sie sich auf ihre Ohren verlassen. Nun gut, das war bei Weitem nicht das erste mal. Schließlich erreichte sie die andere Seite der Wiese. Das Weinen war zwar lauter geworden, aber gesehen hatte sie bisher niemanden. Da das Kind aber ganz hier in der Nähe sein musste entschied sie sich jetzt doch zu rufen: "Hallo!"   
  
Das Weinen stockte für einen Moment, dann bekam sie eine leise Antwort: "Hallo? Ist da jemand."  
  
"He, ich bin hier auf der Wiese. Kannst du mir sagen wo du bist? Dann komm ich und helf dir."   
  
"Ich bin hier unten... der Roller war so schnell und dann bin ich in den Graben gefallen, und mein Bein.."   
  
"Ist OK, bleib ganz ruhig. Ich bin gleich bei dir."   
Wenn ich es schaffe hier runter zuklettern ohne mir den Hals zu brechen, fügte sie nur in Gedanken hinzu.   
  
  
Wenig später war es ihr wider erwarten tatsächlich gelungen sowohl sich selbst als auch ihr Fahrrad über die kleine Mauer sozusagen eine Etage tiefer auf einen schmalen Weg zu bugsieren, der von einer Handvoll Häuser oben auf dem Berg hinunter zur Stadt führte. Wobei der Ausdruck Weg eindeutig geschmeichelt war. Geteerter Pfad war eine treffendere Bezeichnung. Sie hatte kurz überlegt das Fahrrad oben zu lassen sich aber dagegen entschieden. Schließlich hatte sie keine Lust später ewig danach zu suchen.   
  
Das Weinen war inzwischen wieder stärker geworden, so dass sie sehr genau wusste wo sie zu suchen hatte. Zuerst kam ein Roller in ihr Blickfeld. Abgesehen von einer etwas verbogenen Lenkstange schien der den Unfall recht glimpflich überstanden zu haben. Insgesamt war dem Gefährt anzusehen, dass es nicht nur zum Angucken im Hof stand.   
  
Seinen Besitzer zu finden dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden länger. Der war nämlich bei dem Sturz im Graben gelandet, der den Weg vom benachbarten Maisfeld trennte. Allem Anschein nach war die Sache für ihn weniger glimpflich ausgegangen.   
  
"He du, bist du mit dem Roller gestürzt?"   
Die Frage war an sich natürlich ziemlich bescheuert, aber irgendwie musste sie das Gespräch ja anfangen, und ihr Gegenüber schien sich daran auch nicht zu stören. Zwei große blaue Augen betrachteten sie fasziniert, während ein ziemlich verstrubbelter Lockenkopf nickte.   
  
"Komisch, ich hab mir Feen immer irgendwie anders vorgestellt."   
  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich eine Fee bin?"   
  
"Na ich hab mir doch ganz fest gewünscht dass eine gute Fee kommt und mich findet. Sonst ist hier ja niemand."   
Selma beschloss dass es im Moment wichtigeres gab als den Jungen über die Nichtexistenz von Feen aufzuklären und nickte deshalb nur vage.   
  
"Was genau tut dir denn weh?"   
"Na mein Bein. Damit kann ich gar nix mehr machen. Na ja, und ein bisschen auch alles andere."   
Sie gab sich Mühe sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. Vermutlich hatte der Kleine sich bei dem Sturz diverse blaue Flecken und Abschürfungen zugezogen. So wie er da lag, war sein Bein außerdem aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach gebrochen.   
Das erklärte sie auch dem Jungen während sie ihr Handy herauskramte um einen Rettungswagen zu rufen. Als es dann um die Nennung der Adresse ging musste sie kurz überlegen, entschied sich dann aber dafür den Wagen in die Siedlung auf dem Berg zu bestellen. Zwar wäre der Weg nach unten kürzer gewesen. Aber der Abhang war erstens zu steil und nach dem Regen zweitens zu rutschig um einen Abstieg mit dem verletzten Jungen zu riskieren.   
  
Während sie telefonierte hörte sie hinter sich ein Scheppern. Verdammt! Offenbar war sie beim Abstellen des Fahrrads zu hastig gewesen. Nun war das passiert was sie hatte vermeiden wollen. Es lag im Dreck. Zwar war der Weg hier unten nicht so schlammig wie der Feldweg. Aber nachdem sie es durch die nasse Wiese gezogen hatte machte das kaum einen Unterschied.    
*****************************  
Als Selma die Umkleide des Präsidiums verließ warf sie einen vorsichtigen Blick auf die Uhr. Verdammt! Inzwischen war es doch kurz vor neun. Dabei hatte sie sich wirklich Mühe gegeben sich zu beeilen. Soweit das möglich gewesen war.   
  
Wie sie es fast erwartet hatte, war der Rettungswagen vor ihnen auf dem Berg angekommen. Einer der Sannitäter kannte sich glücklicherweise in der Gegend aus und kam ihnen deshalb ein Stück entgegen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er den Jungen auf seine starken Arme nehmen können und so waren sie das letzte Stück recht zügig vorangekommen. Nun vielleicht nicht gerade zügig, aber ihre Geschwindigkeit war doch um einiges höher als das Schneckentempo in dem sich Selma notgedrungen vorher hatte bewegen müssen.   
  
Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt den Jungen auf ihr Fahrrad zu setzen und dann mit jeweils einer Hand ein Fahrzeug zu schieben. Den Plan hatte sie allerdings schnell aufgeben müssen, da der Junge sein Bein nicht belasten und schon gar nicht krumm machen konnte. Also hatte sie Roller und Fahrrad zusammengeschlossen und notdürftig an die kleine Mauer gelehnt die die Wiese begrenzte. Sie war sich dabei etwas albern vorgekommen. Zum einen war es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass hier kurz vor'm Nirgendwo jemand ein reichlich verdrecktes Fahrrad klaute. Das war nämlich während des Versuchs den Jungen daraufzusetzen auch noch in di andere Richtung umgefallen. Hauptsächlich aber weil sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch vorgehabt hatte später mit dem Fahrrad ins Präsidium zu fahren und dann wäre der Roller ohnehin ungesichert zurückgeblieben. Aber dem Jungen war es wichtig gewesen, und für Selma einfacher nachzugeben.   
  
Nachdem das erledigt war hatte sie zuerst dem Jungen seinen Ranzen aufgesetzt, sich selbst ihre Tasche übergehängt, und sich danach den Arm des Jungen über die Schultern gezogen. So hatten sie sich langsam auf den Weg gemacht.   
  
Nachdem sie den Rettungswagen erreicht und Selma die Sachlage erklärt hatte, soweit sie das konnte, wollte sie eigentlich schnellstmöglich zurück zu ihrem Fahrrad  um endlich weiter zur Arbeit zu fahren. Daraus geworden war allerdings nichts. Der Kleine hatte sie mit großen bettelnden Augen angeguckt und erklärt dass sie doch seine Fee wäre und ihn gerettet hätte, da könnte sie ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Außerdem hatte der Fahrer erklärt, dass sie In einem Auto mit Blaulicht allemal schneller in der Stadt wäre. Sie hatte beidem nicht wirklich etwas entgegenzusetzen gehabt.  
  
Während sie sich den Berg nach oben gekämpft hatten, war der Junge recht schweigsam gewesen. Aber jetzt mit einer guten Dosis Schmerzmittel im Blut und ohne dass er anderweitig beschäftigt war hatte er angefangen zu erzählen. So erfuhr sie, dass er Max hieß, sechs Jahre alt war und in die erste Klasse ging. Seine Mutter war gerade auf einer Fortbildung und sein Vater hatte schon zeitig zur Arbeit losfahren müssen. Eigentlich hatte er sich zwanzig Minuten danach auf den Weg zum Schulbus machen sollen. Nämlich dann, wenn der blaue Wecker klingelte. Den hatte er aber nicht gehört weil er draußen bei seinen Kaninchen gewesen war. Um den Bus doch noch zu bekommen hatte er beschlossen die Abkürzung mit dem Roller zu nehmen.   
  
Natürlich waren sie mit dem Rettungswagen viel schneller in der Stadt als sie es mit dem Fahrrad gewesen wäre. Aber im Krankenhaus war dann das eingetreten was Selma insgeheim befürchtet hatte. Das Personal der Notaufnahme hatte sie automatisch für eine Angehörige des Jungen gehalten und erwartete dementsprechend dass sie bei ihm blieb. Glücklicherweise erinnerte sie sich, dass zu ihrer Schulzeit die Klassenlehrer sich jeweils die Telefonnummern der Eltern hatten geben lassen. Einschließlich derer der Arbeitsstellen um sie im Notfall erreichen zu können. Tatsächlich war das zumindest in Max' Schule auch heute noch so. Zwar hatte man ihr die Nummer des Vaters nicht gegeben, aber man versprach sofort dort anzurufen. Daran hatte man sich offenbar gehalten, denn tatsächlich war der Vater nach überraschend kurzer Zeit im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht.   
  
Selma war schon halb auf dem Weg nach draußen gewesen als ihr einfiel, dass sie ja ihr Fahrrad und Max' Roller zusammengeschlossen hatte. Sie übergab dem Vater also ihren Fahrradschlüssel mit einer entsprechenden Erklärung und der Bitte den Schlüssel einfach am Fahrrad stecken zu lassen. Weil der Mann außerdem noch irgendetwas von einer Unfallversicherung und möglichen Rückfragen erzählte gab sie ihm sowohl ihre Handynummer als vorsichtshalber auch die des Präsidiums. Danach konnte sie sich endlich auf den Weg machen.   
  
Der passende Bus war natürlich gerade weggefahren. Einige verstohlene Blicke von Passanten machten ihr allerdings deutlich dass es wohl ohnehin besser war wenn sie einen Bogen um öffentliche Verkehrsmittel machte. Sie hatte sich zwar bisher selbst nicht im Spiegel gesehen, aber sie konnte sich auch so gut vorstellen wie sie aussah. Erst der Weg durch das hohe nasse Gras, und später der Quasi-Ganzkörperkontakt mit dem Jungen der vorher in einem verschlammten Graben gelegen hatte.   
  
Das war auch der Grund warum sie erst mal in der Umkleide beim Fitnessraum verschwunden war anstatt gleich hoch zur Teambesprechung zu gehen. Sie war froh dass Kaiser ihr gesagt hatte, dass es üblich war, dass die Kollegen in ihrem Spind außer ihren Sportsachen auch Ersatzkleidung deponierten. Immerhin wusste man nie was einem während eines Einsatzes so alles passieren konnte.   
  
Eigentlich hatte sie sich schmutzig genug gefühlt um zu duschen. Darauf hatte sie dann aber doch verzichtet und sich damit begnügt sich saubere Kleidung anzuziehen und ihre Haare zumindest einigermaßen trockenzufönen. Denn auf halbem Weg zum Präsidium hatte der Regenguss angefangen, der sich schon den ganzen Morgen angekündigt hatte.    
  
Als sie im Büro der Soko ankam hörte sie, dass die Teambesprechung noch im Gange war; wenigstens etwas. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz klopfte. Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen so wie sie sich als Kind gefühlt hatte wenn sie damit rechnete Ärger zu bekommen. Natürlich wusste sie dass das albern war. Erstens war sie inzwischen erwachsen und zweitens hatte sie sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Trotzdem holte sie noch mal tief Luft bevor sie in den Besprechungsraum trat.   
  
Beim Eintreten hatte sie sofort alle Augen auf sich. Das lag allerdings nicht an ihr, sondern daran, dass Rico gerade dabei war mit Hilfe des Beamers etwas an der Leinwand zu erklären und sie mitten im Bild stand. Soviel zum Thema sich unauffällig dazusetzen.   
Da sie die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit sowieso auf sich gezogen hatte, konnte sie sich auch gleich entschuldigen: "Tut mir Leid dass ich..."   
"Wenn ich um acht sage, meine ich auch um acht!"  
wurde sie von Martina unterbrochen.   
  
"Aber ich..."   
  
"Jetzt nicht."   
Innerlich seufzend ließ Selma sich auf einen der freien Stühle fallen und versuchte dem Geschehen um sie herum wenigstens einigermaßen zu folgen. Sie spürte erst jetzt wie anstrengend die ganze Sache gewesen war. Außerdem war sie entgegen ihrer eigenen Erwartungen enttäuscht. Schließlich hatte sie mit einer Reaktion dieser Art gerechnet. Trotzdem, Martina hätte sie wenigstens ausreden lassen können. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde zeigte ihr, dass außer den Mitgliedern der SOKO niemand sonst anwesend war. Sie war davon ausgegangen dass Kaiser der Besprechung beiwohnen würde, erinnerte sich aber, dass er gestern erzählt hatte, dass er spätestens um halb neun wegmüsste weil er einen Termin bei der Staatsanwaltschaft hatte. Das war schließlich einer der Gründe gewesen warum die Besprechung schon so früh anfangen sollte. Schade eigentlich. Sie war neugierig darauf gewesen wie sich das Ganze gestalten würde. Einerseits war Kaiser ihr aller Vorgesetzter. Andererseits bezweifelte sie, dass Martina sich so einfach in ihre Ermittlungen reinreden ließ...  
  
Sie zwang sich sich wieder auf das Geschehen um sie herum zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht konnte sie ja wenigstens in der verbleibenden Zeit noch was konstruktives beitragen.  
  
Leider bekam sie dazu keine Gelegenheit mehr. Soweit das möglich war waren kurz darauf alle offenen Fragen geklärt und es wurden die Aufgaben für die weiteren Ermittlungen verteilt. Als letztes ging es darum wer die notwendige Observierung am Abend übernehmen sollte.   
"Ich finde das kann Selma machen. Schließlich hat sie später angefangen als wir." war Jos Kommentar zu dem Thema. Von Martina bekam er als Antwort darauf ein kurzes Nicken. Zu Selmas Erstaunen reagierte er darauf mit einem ziemlich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und auch Rico schien mit dieser Reaktion nicht gerechnet zu haben. Martina bekam davon allerdings nichts mehr mit, da sie schon wieder zurück ins Büro gegangen war. Selma beschloss sich dazu nicht weiter zu äußern. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen?   
**********************************  
Der restliche Vormittag verlief nicht wesentlich erfreulicher. Sie hatte eine Liste mit Gästen einer Party bekommen, deren Alibi für die Zeit kurz deren Ende überprüft werden musste. Jo hatte sich Rico geschnappt und sie waren zur Befragung eines möglichen Verdächtigen aufgebrochen. Martina wollte im Umfeld des Opfers recherchieren. Das stammte nämlich dummerweise aus Norddeutschland und war hier nur zu Besuch gewesen. Selma hatte kurz überlegt ob sie nicht versuchen sollte mit ihr zu reden. Schließlich hatte sie das ja ohnehin vorgehabt und die Situation eben war nicht der schlechteste Aufhänger um hoffentlich ein paar Dinge grundsätzlich klären zu können. Letztlich entschied sie sich dagegen. Sie war niemand der sich in Auseinandersetzungen sonderlich wohlfühlte. Und sehr wahrscheinlich würde es auf eine solche hinauslaufen wenn sie ausgerechnet jetzt versuchen würde ein Grundsatzgespräch zu führen.  
  
Wochentags an einem Vormittag Menschen anzurufen die am Abend zuvor auf einer Party gewesen waren, war keine besonders dankbare Aufgabe. Diejenigen die es sich leisten konnten waren nicht sonderlich erbaut davon, dass sie beim Ausschlafen ihres Rausches unterbrochen wurden. Der weit größte Teil allerdings war um diese Uhrzeit arbeiten oder aus anderen Gründen nicht zu erreichen. Zwar stand hinter fast allen Namen auf der Gästeliste eine Handynummer, aber viele davon waren schlicht falsch. Dieser Fakt an sich konnte ihnen bei den Ermittlungen insgesamt möglicherweise sogar noch weiterhelfen. Aber im Moment machte das ihre Aufgabe einfach nur unnötig kompliziert.   
Also hatte sie sich daran gemacht die Nummern der Arbeitsstellen zu recherchieren.   
  
Immerhin hatte sie den Vormittag über ihre Ruhe gehabt.   
Das änderte sich als Jos grinsendes Gesicht im Türrahmen des Computerkabuffs auftauchte. Der hatte ihr jetzt noch gefehlt. Sie fragte sich ob der Kerl über mehr als diese eine Stimmungslage verfügte. Sie spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzumachen ließ es aber doch bleiben. Interessiert hätte es ihn wohl ohnehin nicht und je eher sie geklärt hatten was auch immer er von ihr wollte um so eher konnte sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe widmen.   
  
"Weiß Rico dass du hier drin bist?"   
  
"Ja wieso? Er hat mir vorgeschlagen, dass ich mich hier reinsetze bevor ihr los seid."   
Zwei sehr skeptisch hochgezogene Augenbrauen bekam sie zur Antwort. Sie wollte gerade erklären, dass er ja Rico fragen könnte wenn er ihr nicht glaubte, als sich sein Gesicht wieder glättete.   
"Vermutlich gibt's für alles ein erstes mal. Eigentlich wollte ich dich auch nur fragen ob du mit zum Mittag in die Kantine kommst."   
Darauf hatte sie ja nun gar keine Lust.   
"Ich wollte das hier eigentlich noch fertig machen. Ein paar Leute sind bisher nicht drangegangen."   
Sie wusste selbst, dass das ein sehr dürftiges Argument war. Schließlich ist es naturgemäß schwieriger Leute während der Pause zu erreichen als während ihrer Arbeitszeit. Jo zuckte allerdings nur mit den Schultern.   
  
"Schade. Ich hatte gehofft du erzählst mir nebenbei warumdu heute früh eigentlich zu spät gekommen bist. Und sag jetzt nicht du hast verschlafen. Dafür hast du zu bedröppelt ausgesehen. "   
Er hatte sich rückwärts gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt und dabei einige von Rico mit Sicherheit bewusst genau so angeordnete Arbeitsutensilien verschoben.   
"Warum willst du das wissen?"   
  
"Ich bin Polizist, also von Natur aus neugierig."  
Einen Moment lang spielte sie mit dem Gedanken ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. allerdings war sie nicht mal sicher ob sie sich selber glauben würde. Als Lügnerin dazustehen war nun das Letzte was sie heute noch brauchte. Zwar hätte sie die Ganze Geschichte im Zweifelsfall beweisen können. Aber es darauf ankommen zu lassen war ihr dann doch zu blöd. Also schüttelte sie den Kopf.   
"Ist nicht weiter wichtig."   
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du das sagst. Kommst du trotzdem mit zum Essen?"  
  
"Ich hab ehrlich gesagt noch nicht wirklich Hunger."   
Zugegeben, die Ausrede war leicht durchschaubar, und Jo gab sich auch keine Mühe zu verbergen dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Trotzdem hatte er offenbar beschlossen es dabei bewenden zu lassen, denn er löste sich aus seiner Position am Schreibtisch.  
"Na gut, vielleicht überlegst du es dir ja noch. Ansonsten sehen wir uns spätestens heute Abend."   
  
"Wieso das denn? Ich denke ich soll..."   
Er hatte die Tür schon aufgemacht, drehte sich aber noch einmal zu ihr um.   
"Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen dass du in dieser Abteilung nichts alleine machst was potentiell gefährlich sein könnte, solange es sich irgendwie vermeiden lässt. Vor allem dann nicht wenn dass vorher absehbar ist."   
Damit ließ er sie endgültig alleine und ging zurück ins Büro. Während seiner Antwort hatte er für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich ernst ausgesehen. Selma fiel ein, was Kaiser über Martinas ausgeprägtes Verantwortungsbewusstsein erzählt hatte. Das schien offenbar zu stimmen. So wie sie Jo bisher erlebt hatte bezweifelte sie allerdings dass er selber sich immer daran hielt gefährliche Situationen möglichst zu meiden.   
******************  
  
  
Irgendwann hatte ihr Magen so laut gegen seine anhaltende Leere protestiert dass sie notgedrungen doch in die Cafeteria gegangen war. Als sie zurückkam erfuhr sie, dass es einen Anruf von ihrer alten Abteilung im LKA gegeben hatte. Irgend etwas stimmteda mit dem Papierkram wegen ihrer Versetzung nicht. Anstatt sich also wie geplant dem Rest ihrer Telefonliste zu widmen fuhr sie ins LKA. Die meiste Zeit hatte sie dort damit verbracht darauf zu warten, dass sich irgend jemand gnädigerweise die Zeit nahm ihr zu erklären was man denn von ihr wollte. Ales so weit war hatte sich schnell herausgestellt, dass eines der unzähligen Formulare schlicht im falschen Ordner abgeheftet worden war. Nicht dass sie etwas anderes erwartet hatte. Sie war heilfroh als sie die Haustür hoffentlich für lange Zeit zum letzten mal hinter sich zufallen lassen konnte. Es hatte schließlich seine Gründe gehabt warum sie sich hatte versetzen lassen. Auch wenn sie im Moment ein wenig an der Richtigkeit dieser Entscheidung zweifelte.   
  
Ihren Erwartungen entsprach auch, dass sie auf dem Rückweg im üblichen Stau während des Berufsverkehrs steckenblieb, und ihr deshalb ein Anschlussbus vor der Nase wegfuhr. Daher war es bereits halb sechs als ins Präsidium zürückkam. Es war anzunehmen dass Rico sich inzwischen um die restlichen Alibis auf der Liste gekümmert hatte. Stellte sich also die Frage was sie in den nächsten anderthalb Stunden noch sinnvolles tun konnte. Das Waldstück, das beobachtet werden musste, lag zwar ein gutes Stück außerhalb, aber da es erst gegen acht richtig dunkel wurde mussten sie frühestens um sieben losfahren.   
  
Umso überraschter war sie als sie feststellte, dass sowohl Martinas als auch Jos Sachen bereits weg waren. Die beiden hatten offenbar heute nicht mehr vor hier noch mal aufzutauchen.   
  
Als Kaisers Sekretärin ihr vorhin von dem Anruf erzählt hatte, war außer ihr niemand hier gewesen. Also hatte sie Martina einen Zettel geschrieben und auf ihren Schreibtisch gelegt. Ein Blick dorthin zeigte ihr allerdings dass der anscheinend immer noch dort lag wo sie ihn hingelegt hatte. Wenn der Tag sich treu blieb hatte Martina ihn gar nicht gelesen. Sie schluckte. Vielleicht hätte sie heute morgen einfach im Bett bleiben sollen.   
  
leises Tastaturklappern zeigte ihr an, dass zumindest Rico noch arbeitete. Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch ging sie zu ihm.   
  
"Da bist du ja wieder. Hast du Martina und Jo noch getroffen?"   
Wie sonst auch hatte er nur kurz hochgesehen und sich dann gleich wieder seinem Bildschirm zugewandt. Ihr fiel auf, dass sein Schreibtisch wieder haargenau so aussah wie sie ihn am Vormittag vorgefunden hatte.  
  
"Nein, aber wo wollen die beiden denn jetzt noch hin?"  
"Na ja, Jo wollte diesem Herrn Freitag erst noch helfen dein Fahrrad zu Friedemann in die Werkstatt zu bringen, und dann wollten sie los wegen der Observierung nachher."   
  
"Wieso mein Fahrrad? Und bitte wer ist Herr Freitag?!"  
Sie hatte zwar eine vage Ahnung wie die Dinge zusammenhängen könnten aber im Moment war sie eindeutig nicht in der Stimmung für Unklarheiten.  
"Herr Freitag ist der Vater des Jungen den du heute morgen aufgesammelt hast. Der war hier um dir dein Fahrrad zu bringen und wohl auch um sich noch mal bei dir zu bedanken; also... vermute ich jetzt mal. Jedenfalls schien er enttäuscht zu sein das du nicht da warst."   
  
  
Nach dieser für Ricos Verhältnisse erstaunlich langen Antwort ließ sie sich erst mal auf den zweiten Stuhl fallen um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Dass der Mann ihr das Fahrrad gebracht hatte fand sie wirklich nett von ihm. Stellte sich allerdings die Frage woher er wusste wo genau sie arbeitete. Nun, vermutlich hatte er hier angerufen. Aber warum hier und nicht auf ihrem Handy? als sie sich die Einzelheiten des frühen Vormittags in Erinnerung rief fiel ihr auf dass sie das Handy bei den anderen Sachen in der Umkleide gelassen hatte.   
  
Noch weniger gerechnet hätte sie allerdings mit dem zweiten teil von Ricos Erklärung. Wie es aussah hatte Martina den späten Einsatz jetzt selber übernommen. Vielleicht als eine Art Entschuldigung nachdem klar war, dass es einen triftigen Grund für ihr Zuspätkommen gab. Immerhin musste es ja einen Grund geben warum die Frau mit ihren Mitmenschen normalerweise sehr gut auskam. Eine Frage blieb aber trotzdem noch offen:  
  
"Wieso sind die beiden jetzt schon losgefahren?"   
Rico zuckte kurz zusammen als sie ihn ansprach. Für ihn war ihr Gespräch wohl schon beendet gewesen.  
"Ich nehme an die werden vorher noch was Essen gehen. Machen sie gerne mal. Anna ist auch öfter mitgegangen."   
  
"Wer ist Anna?"   
  
"Deine Vorvorgängerin."   
  
"Und wieso ist meine Vorgängerin nicht mitgekommen?"   
  
"Nelly? die ist ein paar Jahre jünger als ich. Dafür war sie manchmal mit Kordula unterwegs."   
  
"Und wer ist Kordula?" So langsam begann Dieses Gespräch anstrengend zu werden.   
"Martinas Tochter, die studiert hier in Stuttgart. Apropos Kind, das hier hat Max für dich gemalt. "   
Damit überreichte er ihr ein Blatt Papier. Darauf war eine Frau mit wallenden Haaren zu sehen die ein Kleid trug, das reichlich mit Sternen übersät war.  
  
"Ich nehme an damit ich beim nächsten mal weiß wie Feen auszusehen haben?"   
  
"Ja, so ungefähr hat er sich wohl ausgedrückt. Übrigens ist Jos Weltbild zusammengebrochen als er das Kunstwerk gesehen hat. Er dachte bisher immer so was malen nur Mädchen." Ihr Lächeln verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Vermutlich hatte Rico genau das beabsichtigt, auch wenn er selbst keine Miene verzog und weiter auf seinen Bildschirm sah.   
  
"Ich geh mich dann mal um mein Fahrrad kümmern."   
  
"Tu das. Ich bin hier so gut wie fertig und mach auch gleich Feierabend."   
  
  
auf dem Rückweg durch das Gemeinschaftsbüro warf sie vorsichtshalber noch einen Blick auf ihren eigenen Schreibtisch auch wenn sie dort heute gar nicht gesessen hatte. Ihr fiel ein handgeschriebener Zettel ins Auge. So wie die Schrift aussah hatte Jo ihn verfasst. Martina hätte sich beim Schreiben mit Sicherheit mehr Mühe gegeben.   
"Mein Beileid, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens warum du dich zu uns hast versetzen lassen."   
Sie schnaubt. Ganz so einfach war es ja dann doch nicht. Schließlich war man auch beim LKA nicht nur von inkompetenten Idioten umgeben. Aber der Gedanke dass sie sich nicht würde dafür rechtfertigen müssen die vermeintlich bessere Stelle aufgegeben zu haben war angenehm.   
  
  
Zuerst ging sie in die Umkleide um ihr Handy zu holen. Hier überlegte sie kurz sich die ohnehin schon dreckigen Sachen wieder anzuziehen bevor sie sich ihr Fahrrad holte. Allerdings wusste sie nicht mit Sicherheit ob es nicht doch ernsteren Schaden genommen hatte als es umgefallen war. Spontan war ihr heute morgen nichts aufgefallen. Allerdings war sie da mit ihren Gedanken eindeutig woanders gewesen und hatte daher auch nur mit halbem Auge hingesehen. Solange sie nicht wusste ob sie momentan überhaupt mit dem Rad fahren konnte gab es keinen Grund sich unnötig umzuziehen.   
  
  
Da es trotz des Regens draußen recht angenehm war, standen vor allem im Treppenhaus einige Fenster offen. Kurz bevor sie das Erdgeschoss erreichte glaubte Selma ihren Namen zu hören und blieb unwillkürlich stehen. Tatsächlich konnte sie die Stimmen von Martina und Jo ausmachen, die offensichtlich bis jetzt noch im Präsidium gewesen waren. Scheinbar waren sie auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz.   
  
"Hättest du sie den Einsatz eigentlich wirklich machen lassen? Ich meine wenn sich die Sache nicht geklärt hätte."  
  
"Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Wenn, dann hätte ich dich wahrscheinlich mitgeschickt. Ich denke selber mitzufahren wäre keine gute Idee gewesen."    
Jo hatte zur Antwort vermutlich genickt.  
   
"Ja ich weiß, das heute früh war eindeutig keine diplomatische Höchstleistung; die ganzen letzten Tage nicht."   
Zu Selmas Erstaunen schien sie das ehrlich zu bedauern.   
  
"Stimmt, als Teamleiterin hast du dich in den letzten Tagen eindeutig nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert. Ich meine dass du sauer bist, weil Kaiser sie uns ohne Rücksprache mit dir ins Team gesetzt hat, hat sogar Rico..."   
  
Das zuschlagen der zweiten Autotür beendete das Gespräch für Selma.   
  
  
"Tja, dasch Kaiser dich in Schutz gnomme hat, alsch du heut früh net pünktlich aufgetaucht bischt war halt net so gut."   
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Hinter ihr stand ein älterer Mann dem sie ansah, dass er genau wusste dass er sie erstens beim Lauschen erwischt und zweitens erschreckt hatte. Sauer schien er aber nicht zu sein. Friedemann Sonntag, Leiter der Asservatenkammer souflierte ihr Gehirn mit etwas Verspätung.   
  
"Ihr ward zwar neulich kurtsch da. Aber ich dacht mir, dasch der Weg zur Asservatewerkstatt nun net dasch isch was 'mer sich als erschts merkt."   
Damit hatte er durchaus recht. Auf Anhieb hätte sie den Weg wirklich nicht gefunden.   
"Na komm. Mir kümmern uns jetsch erscht mal um dei Drahtesel und ich erzähl dir nebebei e paar Sache die hier wichtig sind wennscht länger hier arbeidescht.  Ich hab nämlich so das dumpfe Gfühl desch hat bisher noch keiner gmacht."   
Damit schloss er das Fenster. Denn es hatte gerade einmal mehr angefangen in Strömen zu regnen.  
  
Selma nickte zu seiner Ansage etwas geistesabwesend . Wichtig war schließlich relativ. Kaiser hatte ihr am Tag vor ihrem offiziellen Arbeitsbeginn das Präsidium gezeigt, und dabei auch jede Menge erzählt. Wieviel davon nun tatsächlich wichtig war konnte sie bis jetzt nicht einschätzen. Für sie selbst war im Moment vor allem wichtig, dass sie endlich den Grund für ihre momentane Misere kannte. Einerseits tröstete es sie, dass sie nicht wirklich selbst für Martinas bisherige Ablehnung verantwortlich war. Andererseits bedeutete das aber auch dass sie selbst an der Situation auch nichts ändern konnte. Vielleicht musste sie das aber auch nicht. Das Gespräch vom Parkplatz hatte da ja recht vielversprechend geklungen.   
  
Wirklich eilig mit dem Erzählen schien es Friedemann nicht zu haben. Den Weg zur Werkstatt legten sie schweigend zurück. Dort angekommen reichte er ihr einen Kittel, der ihr mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß war. Während sie darin verschwand warf sie einen ersten vorsichtigen Blick auf ihr Fahrrad. Es war unzweifelhaft so dreckig wie selten zuvor und hatte auch einige Kratzer mehr als beim Losfahren am morgen. Aber ansonsten schien es die Stürze tatsächlich heil überstanden zu haben. Zumindest soweit sie das aus drei Metern Entfernung beurteilen konnte.   
Als sie näher trat wurde ihre Hoffnung jedoch bestätigt: "Gabutt isch nix. Normalerweise würd ich sagen mir bringe dasch gute Stück auf 'n Hof und'sch bekommt e gründliche Dusche mit'm Schlauch. Aber da werde mir im Moment mindestensch gnauso nass. Na macht nix. Zum erzähle isch hier drin eh besscher."   
  
Selma sah die Sache nicht ganz so positiv. Nicht dass es ihr etwas ausmachte das Fahrrad mit der Hand sauberzumachen. Aber wie es aussah würde es so schnell nicht wieder aufhören zu regnen. Und wenn sie ohnehin ein Taxi nehmen musste konnte das Saubermachen auch gut auf den nächsten Tag verschoben werden. Denn wenn es nach ihr ging hätte sie den heutigen Arbeitstag lieber früher als später beendet. Schließlich war es nicht so, dass ihr Fahrrad hier im Weg stand. Andererseits wollte sie Friedemann aber auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Der deutete ihren wohl etwas unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck allerdings etwas anders.    
  
" Mach dir mal kein' Kopf. Wensch nachher immer noch schifft. Fahr ich euch Heim, dich und dei Drahtesele. Meinen Reschpekt übrigens. Ich nehm mir auch immer wieder vor mit'm Radl herzukomme. Aber aufgrafft hab ich mir bischher selte. Aber dei Weg isch ja noch e guts Stückle länger als meiner."   
  
"Danke für die Blumen. Aber wirklich freiwillig war das nicht. Mein Auto will aber im Moment nicht so richtig wie es soll."   
  
Er nickte verstehend. "Weischt denn wenigschtens wo'sch gnau klemmt?"   
  
"Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber der Motor macht Geräusche die er nicht machen sollte."  
  
"Ha ja, da lassch halt Schrotti mal nachgucke. Beim erschten mal isch allerdings besscher wenn der Jo mit dabei isch. Sonsch haut der Kerl dich glatt übersch Ohr."  
  
"Wer genau ist Schrotti?"   
  
Friedemanns Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. "Hatt ich doch Recht. Die wirklich wichtige Sache hat dir noch keiner erzählt." Damit half er ihr das Fahrrad auf eine Art Arbeitsplatte zu hieven und sie begannen das gute Stück mit jeweils einem Lappen und reichlich putzmittelversetztem Wasser zu bearbeiten.   
  
Nebenbei erzählte Friedemann ihr verschiedenes über das Präsidium im Allgemeinen vor allem aber über das Team der SOKO. Selma hörte ihm mehr oder weniger aufmerksam zu.   
Ob man seine Geschichten nun als wichtig bezeichnen sollte war sicher Ansichtssache.  Auf alle Fälle machten sie ihr die Leute nicht unsympathischer. Außerdem ratte der heutige Tag ja bewiesen, dass oft eher nebensächliche Informationen nützlich sein konnten. Gedanklich machte sie sich eine Notiz nachher ihre dreckigen Sachen aus der Umkleide zu holen. Und vor allem, sich morgen Neue mit herzubringen. Schließlich wusste man nie wann man sie vielleicht brauchte.  
  
  
ENDE 


End file.
